Caught
by Jessa4865
Summary: Lilly's mind wanders while she's watching Scotty...and he catches her.


Caught

by Jessa

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I'm just letting them have some fun.

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty

It was late on a Tuesday night as she made her way down the hall. With an utter lack of new leads coming in, she'd been searching through the old cases again, looking for something she could dig into. Her personal life was completely non-existent, which suited her just fine most of the time. Honestly, she preferred a comfortable evening spent watching an old movie, curled up on the couch with her cats. Her most recent foray into the dating scene with Kite had been a disaster and only served to remind her why she pretended to not notice when guys checked her out. It had been her experience with men that they were less likely to pursue her if she acted completely oblivious to their interest.

She flipped through the pages of the case she'd found. She'd pulled a box off the shelf at random and happened to notice one thin file amid the others - a thirty year old murder of a little girl. Although she wanted to find justice for all of them, she especially ached to solve the ones involving children. It only seemed fair to her - their lives had been short, so their wait for justice ought to be shorter too. She smiled at the picture of the little girl, a precious, scrawny thing with bright green eyes, dark brown hair, and impossibly cute dimples. She could easily rope Scotty into helping her with the case, even without any leads. He was a sucker for pretty girls, even if they were only eight.

Lilly rounded the corner with her nose buried in the file. There wasn't much to read, but she had to immerse herself in every detail. She had to be able to see it all playing out in her head if she ever hoped to solve it.

She was halfway to her desk before she noticed that she wasn't the only one who'd decided to work late. Her smile brightened - Scotty had been slow to come around about working the old cases, but he'd been bitten by the bug eventually. It made her happy to see him hard at work when it was certainly late enough for him to have better things to do.

He looked up at her and offered her a smile. He was talking on the phone and Lilly could tell from the pained expression on his face that whatever it was wasn't good. She sat down at her desk quietly, setting the file in front of her and continuing to read. It didn't take long for her to get distracted. Maybe it was the soft, soothing sound of his voice as he promised whoever it was that everything was going to be all right. Maybe it was the intoxicating way he smelled even after a long day at work. Maybe it was the way his dark eyes softened a bit when they met hers over their desks. She smiled nervously and tried to focus on the pages in front of her.

It had been a long time since a man made her nervous - not really since she was a love-struck girl - and the thought that it was Scotty seemed absurd. Her eyes involuntarily drifted up from the words she was reading, slowly making their way over him. He was gorgeous; she'd recognized that fact the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. He was cocky too, but she had a good idea that was to cover up insecurities that he still hadn't revealed after a year of working together. And really, the way he looked in a suit made her insides melt. But it was the image she was treated to then that appealed to her more. The formerly crisp sleeves of his white dress shirt, which had been perfectly pressed that morning, were rolled up and bunched at his elbows, revealing his long, muscled arms. His tie was loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Lilly found herself biting her lip, almost blown away by her desire to taste the skin in the hollow of his throat. His hand raised, tugging on the knot in his tie until it came completely loose. He pulled the tie free from his shirt and she wondered what he would do if she walked over to him and continued his earlier work on the buttons of his shirt.

Not believing her own thoughts, she forced her eyes down, staring blindly at the words. She couldn't concentrate on the case anymore. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to slow her breathing down. She cursed her pale skin for the blush she could feel spreading over her cheeks. She thanked her lucky stars that he was obviously wrapped up in his phone call and hadn't noticed her reaction.

She felt drawn to look at him again, to test her luck in not having been discovered lusting after her partner. Her eyes moved over him again, watching the way his throat worked as he tried to calm Alyssa - it had to be Alyssa because he wasn't that patient with anyone else. She mentally traced the firm line of his jaw. She paused for a long time at his lips, unable to push away thoughts of kissing him, of feeling his lips trailing over her face, of letting his tongue delve into her mouth. Drawing in a shaky breath, she managed to raise her eyes further in search of his eyes.

What she found took her breath away - those endless brown pools were staring right back at her.

She swallowed hard. Her eyes never left his, but she somehow realized that he'd long since hung up the phone. She had no idea how long she'd been staring at him and even less of a clue as to when he'd noticed.

He stared back at her for a long time with a completely blank expression. But then, ever so slowly, one corner of his mouth twitched upward in a smile. She couldn't explain it, but she knew it wasn't one of his typical, conceited smiles. She knew he was glad she was looking at him, happy that she'd really seen him for the first time.

She looked down, closing the file in front of her. "Everything all right?" She was talking about the phone call, but he took it a different way.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." The husky sound of his voice drew her attention back to him once again. She caught the way he was looking at her, felt the weight of his eyes as they moved slowly over her body and face, saw the heat in his eyes when he met her glance again.

Suddenly embarrassed, she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Can I walk you out?" He stood up without waiting for her answer.

"It's ok, Scotty. I'm fine."

He grinned as he fell in step beside her. "Yes, you are."

She looked down to hide her involuntary smile. He walked her all the way to her car, standing guard as she got out her keys and unlocked the door. She threw her bag in the back and looked up at him. "Thanks, Scotty. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled, taking a step closer to her. She shivered from his proximity, but she kept her eyes trained on his. She told herself that she just because her mind was somewhere it shouldn't be didn't mean that his was too. She told herself that she was reading it wrong. She told herself that he wasn't moving closer.

But she couldn't deny it when his hands moved to her face, gently tilting her head up. And she couldn't resist when his lips brushed over hers.

The kiss was soft, light, short. It was a test, she realized, to see if she'd let him, to see if she'd recoil from his touch, to see if she'd respond.

Apparently she passed the test because after a moment, he pressed harder. His grip on her face was firm. His lips were insistent. She echoed his passion, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He responded favorably, leaning in to press her body against the car. His lips pulled away from hers and she nearly whimpered from the loss of contact. She felt them again a moment later, trailing across her jaw and down to her throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair, trying to pull him back so that she could kiss him, taste him, but he didn't budge. His mouth remained where it was, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin below her ear.

She found her voice, although it certainly didn't sound like the one she was used to using. "If you give me a hickey, I'll hurt you." She knew the perils of her fair skin; she knew his ministration to her neck would be obvious in the morning even if he heeded her warning.

He chuckled as he shifted back, dropping kisses along his path back to her lips. "Sorry." His apology disappeared into her mouth as he kissed her deeply once again.

She let herself get lost in the kisses, welcoming the tingle in her body that no one else had ever been able to stir. She smiled against his mouth. "I'm glad you caught me." And she was.


End file.
